Alexy/Rozmowy
left =Liceum= Odcinek 10 ♥ O nieee... Powiedział, że pójdzie ze mną do miasta! Mieliśmy iść na shopping! Strasznie potrzebuję nowych ciuchów... A. Może po prostu zapomniał! B. Moim zdaniem chyba nie miał ochoty, on... (ILUSTRACJA) C. Lubisz chodzić na shopping? Wśród chłopaków rzadko się to zdarza... Odcinek 11 left|200pxZałóż na początek odcinka (albo po prostu nie zdejmuj jej po zakończeniu 10) sukienkę, którą sprezentował ci ostatnio Alexy, a twój lovometr po spotkaniu z nim wzrośnie. ♥ Hej! Cześć Sucrette! Byłaś na zakupach od ostatniego razu? A. Nie, nie byłam. Stwierdziłam, że bez ciebie to nie będzie już taka fajna zabawa. + B. Nie, nie byłam. A ty? zaatakowałeś jakiś nowy butik? // ♥ Niezbyt mnie to zachęca. Dopiero co tutaj przyjechałem. Nie znam nikogo oprócz ciebie i dziewczyny z fioletowymi włosami. Poza tym jestem słaby w te klocki. Na pewno od razu się zgubię! A. Szkoda, chętnie byłabym z tobą w parze! + B. Szkoda, może być fajnie! // ♥ Tak! Po prostu zapomniał o spotkaniu. Znalazłem mu wiele fajnych ciuchów do przymierzenia. A. Spoko! Jest trochę roztrzepany, co nie? - B. Szkoda, że nie było mnie tam razem z wami... // Odcinek 12 ♥ W sumie... W ogóle nie jest w moim typie. A. Masz inną dziewczynę na oku? + B. Powinieneś spróbować. Violetta jest bardzo miła. + C. Masz rację. To idiotka... - lub ♥ Tak, ale ona w ogóle nie jest w moim typie! A. Spróbuj chociaż! Violetta jest bardzo miła... + B. Ach tak? Masz inną dziewczynę na oku? // Odcinek 13 ♥ Chyba nie jesteś w formie. Coś się wydarzyło? Gdybyś chciała z kimś pogadać to możesz na mnie liczyć. A. To miłe z twojej strony, ale wszystko jest w porządku. // B. Nie myślałam, że to aż tak bardzo widać. // ♥ Myślałem, że będzie grać w klasie, ale go tam nie ma... A. Ha ha, to pierwsze miejsce, w którym sama bym go szukała! // B. Nie sądzisz, że za często gra w te gry? // ♥ Sklep muzyczny jest tam. Tuż obok znajduje się fajny sklep z ciuchami! Chcesz ze mną tam zajrzeć? A. Pewnie! B. Nie. Sorry, ale jest już późno. Nie chcę, żeby zamknęli mi sklep tuż przed nosem... // Odcinek 15 ♥ A. Nie chcesz się zamienić? Ty weźmiesz słuchawki, a ja będę się przysłuchiwać. // B. (Wzdychasz.) // ♥ To prawda, ale nie jest, aż tak odważna jak niektóre gwiazdy telewizyjne... Mimo wszystko jest milutka! Na pewno poproszono ją, aby tak pozowała, żeby potem album lepiej się sprzedawał! A. Ja bym się nie zgodziła... // B. Ale to i tak dziwne... Wygląda na dziewczynę, która jest świadoma tego, że jest ładna. // ♥ Właśnie, że tak! Pieniądze są nam potrzebne, abyśmy mogli sobie kupić co tylko zechcemy! A. (Pozwolę mu dalej marzyć. Chyba sprawia mu to przyjemność.) + B. (Lepiej od razu rozwiać jego marzenia. Tak będzie lepiej.) - Odcinek 16 ♥ Ha ha, szybko się unosisz! Masz sobie coś do zarzucenia? A. Myślałam, że jesteś uszczypliwy tylko wobec Kentina... + B. To raczej tobie trzeba by zadać to pytanie! // ♥ Tak, i dowiedliśmy tego, że się myliłaś! A. Nie, nie myliłam się. - B. Niczego nie udowodniliśmy! - C. Też tak myślałam, ale... // ♥ Kto opowiedziałby o swoich przewinieniach takiej plotkarze jak ty? A. Nie widziała we mnie zagrożenia, to wszystko. // B. Złe charaktery w filmach robią to cały czas! + Odcinek 17 ♥ Wiem, ale przed chwilą musiała czuć się strasznie samotna, trochę jak Ty wcześniej. Powinnaś to rozumieć, co nie? A. Tak... Ale to nic nie zmienia. Ona naprawdę na to zasłużyła. // B. Ciężko mi współczuć takiej dziewczynie jak ona... // ♥ Sorry! Od kilku dni miałem ochotę to zrobić! A. To niesprawiedliwe, dlaczego wolisz chłopaków...? + B. A więc, nie trzeba było się krępować! // C. Ach... A więc prawie udało mi się tego uniknąć... Odcinek 18 ♥ Powiedz jej, że się na nią nie gniewasz! A. Ale ja się na nią gniewam! // B. No dobra... Zrobię to tylko dla ciebie. // C. Chyba powinna się domyślać, co nie? // Odcinek 20 ♥ *wzdycha* Sucrette, powiedz mu coś! A. Ech! Nie mieszajcie mnie do swoich historii! // B. Metal Gear to zbyt skomplikowana historia... (Alexy + (Armin -)) C. Nawet nie wiem co to jest ten Metal Gear! (Alexy - (Armin +)) Odcinek 21 ♥ Ha ha, zobaczysz! A. No weź, powiedz! // B. Już za dużo powiedziałeś! Mów wszystko! + C. Okej… - Odcinek 22 ♥ ... Ej, co to za spojrzenie? A. Zdaje ci się! (Zagwizdałam niewinnie.) // B. Spojrzenie, które mówi "Kentin jest mój"! // Odcinek 23 ♥ A. (Porozmawiaj z Alexym.) - B. (Porozmawiaj z Violettą.) // ♥ A więc, jaką masz wymówkę? A. Później ci wyjaśnię. - B. Ja… Jestem trochę zamieszana w „zniknięcie” Nataniela. + ♥ I masz zamiar spróbować się tego dowiedzieć? A. Nie, tyle na razie mi wystarczy... B. Zgadłeś... + Odcinek 24 ♥ Wierz mi, nie jesteś jedyna. A. W każdym razie, dobrze jest zajmować się normalnymi sprawami dla odmiany. + B. Co ty nie powiesz. Odcinek 25 ♥ Iris: Sucrette, a ty, co o tym myślisz? A. Wiem, tylko, że nie mogę się doczekać, gdy zaczniemy robić eksperymenty. Będzie zabawnie. // (+ z Iris) B. Nie podobały mi się pytania osobiste. // (+ z Violettą) C. Byłam zaskoczona zachowaniem nauczycielki. Myślałam, że będzie bardziej wyluzowana. // (+ z Kim) D. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę siedzieć obok kogoś, kogo lubię. + Odcinek 26 ♥ Dziwne... Oboje spróbujemy przekonać Armina. Nie będzie mógł odmówić. A. Jesteś tego pewien? // B. Nie, nie rób tego! + ♥ Miałem pecha i wpadłem na nią trzy razy pod rząd na korytarzu. Powiedziała, że znajdzie dla mnie zajęcie. A. Ona przesadza! // B. Jednocześnie, trochę sam się o to prosiłeś. - C. To raczej ona powinna sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie... + ♥ Fajnie jest się zjednoczyć! Dzięki temu będziemy mieć okazję spędzić trochę czasu z osobami, z którymi zazwyczaj za wiele nie rozmawiamy. A. Na przykład z Amber i jej koleżankami? // B. Może się z tego zrobić niezłe zamieszanie... + ♥ Naprawdę mówimy o tej samej osobie? Mój brat nie wytrzymuje dłużej niż godzinę na dworze. Przysięgam ci, to jak choroba. W pewnym momencie zaczyna się pocić i dostaje drgawek. A. Haha. A potem co? Mdleje? B. To dlatego, że brakuje mu gier wideo. + Odcinek 27 ♥ Tylko nie bądź zazdrosna. A. O nic nie jestem zazdrosna. // B. Trochę będę, przyznaję. Ale muszę porozmawiać z Rozą. + C. Zazdrosna o wasz referat z polskiego? Nie sądzę. - ♥ A. Tak, myślę, że bym ci powiedziała. + B. Nie mogłabym ci o tym powiedzieć od razu. Wszystko zależałoby od okoliczności. C. Tak, pewnie. Odcinek 28 ♥ Uwielbiam swoją bajeczną grzywę! A. Jestem pewna, że wyglądałbyś słodko w krótkich włosach. + B. Na pewno może się zemścić na czymś innym niż na włosach... // C. Nie dziwię się, haha! // ♥ Ty? Szlaban? Co takiego zrobiłaś? A. Wyszłam z domu bez pozwolenia... // B. Zrobiłam coś, o czym mieli się nie dowiedzieć, ale mnie nakryli. + Odcinek 29 ♥ No, twój pierwszy pocałunek, a co innego? A. To osobista sprawa... Trochę za bardzo się wtrącacie. B. Było bardzo dobrze... (Zaczęłam się czerwienić.) + C. Waszym zdaniem? ♥ W każdym razie, na pewno nie będziemy się nudzić. A. Ale wolałabym jutro robić coś innego... + B. Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać! // Odcinek 33 ♥ Też mogą gdzieś wyjść wieczorem. A. W ogóle się nie krępujesz! - B. To prawda. Iris, może mogłabyś ich o to zapytać? C. I co jeszcze? Może zamkniemy ich w szafce? + ♥ Nie wiem gdzie. A. Park? // (+ Iris) B. Kafejka? // (+ Iris) C. Restauracja? // (+ Iris) ♥ No to... Co będziemy robić?. A. Zagramy w planszówkę? // (+ u Armina?) B. Zagramy w jakąś zgadywankę? // (+ u Priyi?) C. Możemy po prostu razem podyskutować. // ♥ Tak. Ten dzieciak jest trochę dziwny. A. Jest po prostu inny, niż reszta dzieciaków w jego wieku. // B. Ja go lubię. // (+ u Iris) C. To prawda. Przy nim czuję się dziwnie. // (- Iris) Odcinek 34 ♥ A oto i nasza najpiękniejsza! A. Przestaniesz już? - B. Myślałam, że to Rozalia jest najpiękniejsza? + C. Tylko tyle? Dzisiaj jest mój dzień komplementów! // Odcinek 35 ♥ A. Może powinieneś mu zostawić trochę przestrzeni? Pewnie czasem potrzebuje pobyć sam. + B. Powinieneś z nim o tym porozmawiać jeżeli cię to rani. // C. Przejdzie mu. Nie powinieneś się tym martwić. - Odcinek 36 ♥ Spędziłem dwa długie dni między posterunkiem policji i domem, w którym wszyscy chodzili ze spuszczonymi głowami... A. Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz? - B. Jestem pewna, że brakowałao ci nawet pani Delanay! + C. W każdym razie, brakowało mi ciebie... + ♥ Armin naprawdę rozpętał burzę bawiąc się w Snowdena A. W kogo? - B. Jeżeli ktoś stworzyłby grę na podstawie historii Snowdena, to Armin byłby pierwszym klientem. + ♥ A. Proszę, nie każcie mi wybierać. -18 (z Arminem i Alexym) B. To wasze sprawy. Nie mieszajcie mnie w to... -16 do -20 (z Arminem i Alexym) C. (Byłam w kropce. Nic nie powiedziałam) -25 (z Arminem i Alexym) ♥ Zachowałem się naprawdę głupio. Wybaczysz mi? A. Oczywiście... (Objęłam go ramieniem.) + B. Rzeczywiście to było bardzo głupie. C. Alexy, to ja przepraszam. ♥ Jak już ci mówiłem, trochę boję się, czego mógłbym się dowiedzieć dzwoniąc pod ten numer. A. Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. B. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? // C. Alexy, będę cię wspierać. // Odcinek 37 ♥ A. Co ona wyprawia? Oszalała! B. Uwielbiam tę dziewczynę. // (do ilustracji) C. Delanay chciała mnie wybrać! ♥ Ja też. Jest genialna. A. To prawda, że to niedorzeczne być tak zakłopotanym z powodu kawałka lateksu... B. Ja nigdy bym się na to nie odważyła... // (do ilustracji) C. Skąd ona ma tyle pewności siebie? ♥ A. To trochę dziwna propozycja jak na drugie spotkanie, nie sądzisz? // B. Super, zapowiada się fajnie! // C. Co będziecie robić? // ♥ Ta usługa będzie cię kosztować jedynie 500$! Daję zniżkę dla znajomych. A. Alexy, w twoich snach. + B. CO?! // C. Myślisz, że jesteś zabawny? ♥ Wyglądasz jak licealista, w tym problem! A. To prawda... B. Przestańcie się kłócić! // (do ilustracji) C. Zamknijcie się! Odcinek 38 ♥ Posuwa się naprawdę za daleko... A. Tak, zachowuje się jak imbecyl. B. Smutno mi z tego powodu. + C. A ty nie chciałbyś z nim porozmawiać? Odcinek 39 ♥ Zaproponowałem mu, żebyśmy się przespacerowali przed filmem, ale powiedział: "idź już, dołączę do ciebie". Był w trakcie gry... A. W takim razie możliwe, że nigdy do was nie dołączy . B. Niefajnie! C. To do niego podobne. +? Odcinek 40 ♥ A. Kiedyś! // B. To nie twoja sprawa! - C. Nie martw się, wszystko w swoim czasie. + =Uniwersytet= Odcinek 1 ♥ A więc, jak ci minął pierwszy dzień na miasteczku akademickim? Nie pogubiłaś się? A. Trochę tak. Dziękuję Rozalii, która zostawiła mnie samą pośród stada wilków. B. Było słabo, ale jest lepiej, odkąd was zobaczyłam! +5 (+5 Roza) ♥ A. Alexy, masz jakieś wieści od Kentina? // B. Co u ciebie słychać? // ♥''...'' A. Tak mi ciebie brakowało! +5 B. Jeżeli ty tu jesteś... To Armin też? ♥... A. A ty, Alexy... Masz kogoś? // B. No to, co mnie ominęło? Opowiadajcie wszystko! +5 ♥ Rozalia: Siadajcie, zamówię kolejkę modżajto. A. Naprawdę modżajto? (chyba +5 z Alexym) B. Doskonale! (chyba +5 z Rozalią) C. Wolałabym zacząć od piwa. +5 z Priyą Odcinek 2 ♥ Czy na pewno to kurs jest intrygujący? A przypadkiem nie... nauczyciel, który go prowadzi? A. Nie, wcale nie to chciałam powiedzieć. // B. No dobra, przyznaję, że jest. // ♥ Znasz więc jego imię? A. Morgan. + (// Rozalia) B. Ethan // C. Illian // ♥ Rozalia: Wystarczy tego gadania, Su, zgadzasz się ze mną, czy nie? A. Zorganizować spotkanie Alexy'ego z chłopakiem jego marzeń? Mogłoby być zabawnie! // (+5 Rozalia) B. Chyba lepiej byłoby, żeby rzeczy toczyły się... swoim naturalnym rytmem? +5 (// Rozalia) ♥ Nigdy nie wiem, jak zagadać do chłopaka w takiej sytuacji... Nie chcę, żeby czuł się zażenowany. Zawsze staram się... być pewny, zanim się zadurzę. A. To nie powinno wywoływać zażenowania! Powinieneś być w stanie flirtować z kimkolwiek chcesz, niezależnie od płci. // (+5 z Rozalią) B. Tak, rozumiem, że to mogłoby wywołać zażenowanie... +5 (// z Rozalią) ♥ ... A. To genialny pomysł! - (// z Rozalią) B. To bardzo zły pomysł. // Odcinek 3 ♥ A. Pójdę go dla ciebie poszukać, Alexy. +5 B. Jesteś pewien, że dobrze przeszukałeś wszystkie kieszenie? (Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty iść aż do parku…) ♥ Nawet o panu Zaidi? A. Muszę przyznać, że... //? (-5 Hyun) B. Nie. Szczerze. Jest mi zupełnie obojętny. // ♥ To teraz ty, Sucrette. Jeszcze nie dawałaś żadnego stwierdzenia! A. Nigdy nie miałam ochoty pocałować kogoś, kto tu jest. // B. Nigdy nie zrobiłam niczego nielegalnego. C. Nie mam teraz na sobie seksownej bielizny. Odcinek 4 ♥ A. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłyśmy, aby zorganizować tę imprezę? Przypominam ci, że to było tylko po to, żebyś poznał Morgana! +5 B. Opowiedz nam coś więcej! // ♥ Zanim się rozstaliśmy, przytulił mnie, objął w talii i włożył mi ręce pod marynarkę. I spotykamy się w przyszłym tygodniu na koncercie Crowstorm. To wszystko. A. Powinieneś był działać, Alexy! // B. Koncert Kastiela zapowiada się interesująco. +5 ♥ Nie jest duże, ale będzie mnóstwo ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że się spotkamy! To na pewno mnie rozluźni... A. Nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś tak się stresował, zwykle jesteś dość swobodny, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy... // B. Powiedz sobie, że on też jest zestresowany, Alexy. +5 ♥ A. Chciałeś, żebym szybko przyszła, więc jestem. Wyjaśnij więc, o co chodzi, zamiast się denerwować! // B. Och, serio? Nie zauważyłam. Co się dzieje? +5 C. Alexy, rzadko widuję cię w takim stanie. Co się dzieje? // ♥ Udaję, że się nie przejmuję, gdy idę na uczelnię, ale tymczasem mega stresuje mnie to wyjście na koncert! A. Och, to urocze! -5 B. To przecież tylko spotkanie. // ♥ Rozalia: Jest na to tylko jeden sposób... A. Koleżanki, które pomogą ci w razie problemów! -5 (+10 Rozalia) B. Wyluzuj się i wypij kielicha, zanim pójdziesz na koncert! //? (-5 Rozalia) C. Dobra wyprawa na zakupy! // (+5 Rozalia) ♥ W każdym razie dzięki śliczne, że przyszłyście tak szybko... A. Nie ma za co! Możesz na nas liczyć. // B. Ale to pierwszy i ostatni raz! +5 (// Rozalia) ♥ Dobra, pójdziemy na koncert, a potem pozwolimy ci się wziąć za naukę. Obiecujemy! A. Mam wątpliwości co do twojej zdolności dotrzymania tej obietnicy, Alexy. // B. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałabym raczej mieć więcej imprez w tygodniu, ale... Staram się być poważna. +5 (+5 Rozalia) (dalszy dialog) ♥ Jak powiedział Oscar, jedynym sposobem pozbycia się pokusy... A. Jest uleganie jej. // (dobra odp.) B. Jest walczenie z nią. // ♥ A. ...Żebyś przestał kwestionować tę sytuację, kiedy w końcu masz to, czego chciałeś. // (+10 Rozalia) B. ...Żebyś chociaż spróbował dziś wieczorem. Nic nie przeszkadza, żebyś potem odpuścił. Nie ma żadnego powodu, dlaczego miałoby to potoczyć się źle. // (+5 Rozalia) ♥ Rozalia: Łiiiiii! Widzisz! Mówiłam ci. A. Czeka cię super wieczór, Alexy. +5 (// Rozalia) B. I co, chyba nie warto było się martwić, Alexy. // (+5 Rozalia) Odcinek 5 ♥ A. A więc wy dwaj... To coś poważnego? // B. W każdym razie... Widzę, że nie tracicie czasu! -5 (-5 Morgan) C. No dobrze... Nie będę wam przeszkadzać, haha. Zobaczymy się później! // (+5 Morgan) ♥ A. Jeszcze raz przepraszam! Nie chciałam! // B. To wy upatrzyliście sobie aulę! Mogliście być bardziej dyskretni. +5 ♥ Tak więc, od dziś wieczorem wracam do swojego pokoju. A. Chyba jesteś rozczarowany. +5 B. A Hyun, jak sobie poradził? // ♥ W każdym razie mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać z nim w ten weekend i lubię go. Wygląda na to, że jest bardzo blisko związany ze swoją rodziną. Jest w 100% miłym chłopakiem, potwierdzam! A. To prawda, że jest sympatyczny… // (+5 z Rozalią) B. Nie znam go jeszcze zbyt dobrze… // ♥ A. Czy… Już to robiliście? -5 B. Opowiedz nam absolutnie wszystko! // ♥ A. Wszystko gra? Mam nadzieję, że wam za bardzo nie przeszkadzamy. -5 B. (Wolę udawać, że niczego nie widzę, i bawić się dalej moim telefonem.) // Odcinek 6 ♥ Wiesz, ci nauczyciele, którzy rozpraszają studentki nosząc rozpięte koszule, rzucają im niedwuznaczne spojrzenia, najlepiej jeszcze poza uczelnią. A. Co ty właściwie chcesz powiedzieć? // B. Mówisz o mnie i o panu Zaidi? // (-5 Priya) C. Mówisz o Melanii? // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Powiedz nam, nikomu nie powtórzymy, obiecuję! A. Nie, nie, naprawdę to nic. // (+5 Priya) B. Po prostu byłam świadkiem rozmowy Melanii z... Panem Zaidim. Rozmowy, której nie powinnam była słyszeć. // (-5 Priya, -5 Morgan) Odcinek 7 ♥ A. Kurczę, w ten weekend nie mogę. -5 B. Nie chcielibyście poświętować na zawodach surfingowych w ten weekend? (+5 Leo) ♥ A. Dobrze... Cóż... Idę. // B. Alexy… Idziesz czy nie? +5 (+5 Morgan) ♥ Nikt ci nie powiedział, żeby zamykać drzwi na klucz, zanim pójdziesz spać? Każdy mógł tu wejść. A. A ty wchodzisz do mojego pokoju bez pukania! -5 B. Nie ma z tobą Morgana? +5 ♥ Powiedzmy, że dobrze się bawiłem ostatniego lata... A. Nie miał czasem na imię Dake? // B. Chcę wiedzieć więcej. Teraz, zaraz! // ♥ Toast? Chcesz wznieść toast? Nigdy się nie odzywasz, nawet w rozmowie, a więc co się dzieje?! Co chcecie nam ogłosić?! A. Pobieracie się?! // (-5 Leo) B. Alexy, pozwól mu dokończyć! // (+5 Leo) ♥ Musimy przestać ogłaszać sobie różne nowiny, to już za dużo jak na jeden tydzień! A. Gratuluję wam obojgu! // B. Będziecie tak daleko! // (+5 Leo) ♥ To zaskakujące, nie miałem... A. Hahaha, ale z was konspiranci! +5 B. A myślałam, że na imprezę idziemy tylko we czwórkę! -5 Odcinek 8 ♥ Chani: Jeśli chcecie, możemy tak robić co piątek. W końcu... To nie obowiązek, ale... Mogłoby być sympatycznie. A. To jest super pomysł, Chani! // (+5 Rozalia) B. Sama nie wiem... Niektórzy lubią w piątek wyjść. +5 C. Myślę, że wolę pouczyć się sama. // Odcinek 10 ♥ Sporo z nią o tym rozmawiałem i sam poszukałem informacji. Wiele się dowiedziałem. A. Może powinna przerwać studia. -5 B. Nie sądzisz, że... Ona... Może nie powinna zatrzymywać tego dziecka. // C. Kurczę... Nie myślałam, że to może być aż tak intensywne. +5 ♥ Nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że zostałaś zaatakowana... Strasznie mam sobie za złe, że mnie wtedy nie było. A. Co? Alexy, nie martw się, wszystko gra. +5 B. To prawda, że zniknąłeś z dnia na dzień. // ♥ Rozalia: Tak się cieszę, że was widzę! Alexy, to był świetny pomysł! A. To prawda, że już dawno nie widzieliśmy się wszyscy troje. // B. Powinnam była zostać i pouczyć się dzisiaj wieczorem. To nie jest poważne. -5 C. To prawda, to był dobry pomysł. +5 (// lub +5 Rozalia) ♥ Rozalia: Jestem szczęśliwa z Leo i wiem, że będziemy najlepszą rodziną na świecie. Ważne jest, abyśmy wiedzieli, że jesteśmy wspierani. A. Dlaczego jesteś taka uroczysta? Wszystko jest w porządku? // B. Oczywiście, Rozo, nie odepchnęlibyśmy cię. // C. Przyznaję, że to nie było takie oczywiste... To mimo wszystko duża zmiana, a mi nadal trochę trudno zrozumieć, dlaczego absolutnie chcesz mieć to dziecko podczas studiów. -5 ♥ Priya: Powiedziałam coś nie tak? A. Nie, nie martw się. Wszystko gra. Jest po prostu zmęczona. // B. W sumie to... Nie mogła wypić alkoholu, który był w tej szklance. -5 C. Jestem pewna, że to tylko zmęczenie. Pójdę szybko ją złapać, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. // (+5 Priya) (// lub +5 Rozalia) Odcinek 11 ♥ A. Widziałam, że opuściłeś konwersację grupową... // B. Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się wczoraj stało. +5 ♥ Dziękuję, że pytasz, ale nie. Nie ma tu nic do powiedzenia. A. A ja sądzę wprost przeciwnie - że jest dużo do powiedzenia. To po prostu nieporozumienie! // B. Po prostu potrzeba wam trochę czasu, to wszystko. Ty... +5 C. Wybrałeś zły moment na rozmawianie o adopcji, ona była... -5 Odcinek 12 ♥ Ale do ciebie też nie mogłem się dodzwonić, a miałem potrzebę się zwierzyć i... A. Wszystko gra, Alexy, dobrze zrobiłeś. Ufasz Morganowi, więc ja też mu ufam. +5 B. To oczywiste, że musiałeś o tym porozmawiać, więc zrobiłeś, co mogłeś. // C. To nie był zbyt dobry pomysł... Jeżeli Roza się o tym dowie, to może to źle odebrać. -5 ♥ A. Gofr z owocami i bitą śmietaną jest dla Rozy, a ten z brownie dla ciebie, Alexy. B. Gofr z kawałkami czekolady jest dla ciebie, Alexy, a ten z brownie dla Rozy. C. Gofr z owocami jest dla Rozy, a ten z kawałkami czekolady dla ciebie, Alexy. // lub +5 Odcinek 13 ♥ Zamówimy coś tylko pod warunkiem, że obiecasz nam, że wieczorem pójdziesz z nami na drinka do Snake Roomu! A. Wygląda na to, że wziąłeś byka za rogi! // lub +5 B. Ten szantaż jest nie do zaakceptowania, proszę pana! // Odcinek 15 ♥ Cóż, autostopem! A. Hahaha, w taką podróż możecie się wybrać po obronie dyplomów! // B. Alexy i te jego ciągoty do szaleństwa. -5 C. Cudownie, zawsze o tym marzyłam! +5 Odcinek 18 ♥ A. Roza, może pójdziemy zrobić herbatę albo coś innego do picia? Zaczniemy na nowo, kiedy napięcie trochę opadnie. +5 lub // (+5 Morgan) B. Nie możecie raz na zawsze rozwiązać waszego konfliktu? Przez was stoimy w miejscu! C. Myślę, że przemawia przez was stres i... Mamy dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby razem popracować. -5 (-5 Morgan) ♥ Morgan, trzymaj ją! A. Haha, ależ nie! Spędziłam bez was już zbyt wiele czasu... Mam zamiar zostać tutaj po studiach. // B. Jeżeli przyczepisz się do mnie w taki sposób, to tak, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby jak najszybciej uciec z tego miasta, hahaha! // (+5 Morgan) C. Szczerze mówiąc, to zależy od mojego stażu... Ale szukam czegoś w okolicy. // lub +5 Odcinek 20 ♥ Pięć lat... A. Nie ważne, co będzie potem, zawsze będziemy blisko ciebie. I Morgan też! B. Ale przecież to początek nowej przygody, Alexy! // lub +5 es:Conversaciones con Alexy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet